The Trickster
by Lena Strike
Summary: Natasha heads back to her apartment after a visit to SHIELD only to be greeted by a surprise visit from a recently punished Norse god. Movie-verse. One-Shot. Warnings for smut and a beat-up and bloody Loki.


_A/N: This is post-Avengers, set in the movie verse. Not sorry for butchering any comic book/norse mythology in the process. Just enjoy the Blackfrost Smut!_**  
**

**The Trickster**

Natasha was happily minding her own business at SHIELD HQ, sitting in Nick Fury's office and clicking through the incomplete missions files on Fury's computer. Fury told her to skim over them if she wanted while he went to meet a recovering Phil Coulson downstairs. She wasn't necessarily looking for a job to do, but life had gotten pretty boring after the Chitauri attacked NYC seven weeks ago and both she and Clint were getting antsy, about ready to come out of hiding and get back to work.

Nothing really stuck out at her, so she exited the browser. She was about to get up and leave when she noticed a program was minimized and, still totally minding her own damn business, she opened the window and was greeted with a prompt for a security key.

"Finally a little challenge around here," Natasha murmured to herself. She keyed in a few of Fury's go-to passwords and actually got in on the fourth try, "Really Fury? 6Initiative2k12? Christ…"

Natasha smart-ass comment fell dead on her lips when she discovered exactly what program Fury had tried to protect. It was a calendar program, made to convert Earth time to Asgard time.

"Holy crap, how'd he do this?" Natasha mumbled. Since the attacked on Manhattan, only a few days had passed on Asgard. Three days, precisely, if Fury's program wasn't flawed. Natasha was suddenly struck by how Thor and Loki could be thousands of centuries old, and yet they were only now entering the prime of their lives. She rubbed her forehead, trying to process exactly was she was seeing.

Fury was keeping track on everyone and everything he could…

Fury's desk phone rang then, a cruel, indifferent, loud ring, and it made Natasha jump. She picked up the plastic receiver, "Hello?"

"Director Fury?"

"No, this is Agent Romanoff. Nick is on floor 48 I think."

"Oh…This is Agent Phillips. May I ask what you're doing in Director Fury's office unattended, Agent Romanoff?"

"No. You can't," Natasha rolled her eyes and hung up. Better get out now before she got chased down by a bunch of rookies with their fancy new suits. There was a dramatic increase in the number of recruits recently and Natasha was getting pretty annoyed with all the newbies trying to get a little piece of her glory.

Natasha rode the elevator down and texted Clint, asking if he wanted to grab a drink later, but he didn't respond. Maybe it was only Natasha who was bored out her mind. Clint was eager to get a decent mission but he seemed pretty preoccupied with all his new fangirls.

On the walk to one of her SHIELD sanctioned apartments, Natasha tried to figure out exactly what was irking her. She didn't understand the feeling of restlessness that had taken up residence in her chest. It weighed her down and fucked with her head. She's been on longer "vacations" during her career but for some reason this one just wasn't sitting well with her.

Maybe it was the fact that no one had heard from Thor in ages. He had sent one message assuring everyone that Loki would be punished for his terrorism on Earth, and that the Tesseract was back in safe hands, but that was it. There had been no more communication from him. Perhaps no news was good news.

As Natasha unlocked her front door, she decided that she would have to reason with Fury to get back in contact with Thor.

Natasha shut the door behind her and kicked off her shoes, placing her phone and keys on the kitchen counter. She paused, and sniffed the air, her senses heightening as she recognized the scent of blood in her apartment.

She spun around the corner silently and listened: someone was in her apartment. She heard ragged breathing coming from the living room, and a strange, yet delicious musk mingling with the smell of fresh, coppery blood. Reaching into the cabinet behind her, she fished out her small pistol from between stacks of plates, inspected it for bullets, and racked it. Checking the corner and aiming her gun with steady hands, she quietly stalked to the living room. She entered from behind, there was a man slumped on her couch, sitting with hunched shoulders. His black hair was shiny and hung down to his shoulders.

There was only one guy in the whole goddamned universe is could be.

"Loki. What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Natasha kept her pistol aimed at his head as she slowly walked around the room to face him. When she saw his hands were empty, she lowered her gun. Her eyes grew large at the sight of him.

Looking very much a mortal and not a god, was he was dressed in a dark Asgardian cloak, his hair was greasy looking and he held his face in his hands. "Loki, what the fuck are you doing here? How did you get here?" She stepped closer to him and he lifted his head as he sensed her approach. The god's eyes were red and puffy, his whole face swollen and distorted. His mouth, the one Natasha had admittedly dreamed about on occasion after his verbal assault on her on the airship, was sewn shut, with thick, black thread.

Natasha gasped, "Oh my god," she knelt in front of Loki and un-cocked the pistol and set it on the floor, "Is this the punishment you received on Asgard?" He nodded. "Can I remove it?" He nodded again. Natasha lightly traced his bottom lip with her thumb, and a tiny trickle of blood ran down onto her skin. His eyes were impossibly green, and they searched her blue ones frantically. An ominous gut feeling slowly churned inside her, "Are you banished here?"

He shook his head. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. If Loki got banished to Earth like Thor did, there would too much chaos to handle. She stood and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. She wasn't sure if she should call Fury. _Loki was back on Earth._ She decided to hold off. Better to get her questions answered first.

Natasha went back into the living room where Loki was silently sitting on the couch. This was a Loki she had never seen before: the complete opposite of the crazed, overconfident madman that had attacked Earth.

She knelt in front of him once more, "Okay, Loki. Before I cut you open you have to promise me something. No tricks."

He waited, his eyes wet and bleary.

"You have to answer all of my questions. You will not harm me, and you won't play any tricks on me. If I unstick your mouth, you're gonna owe me, okay? You'll be in my debt and have to agree to my terms."

He hesitated for only a second before nodding once.

Natasha fished out the medical scissors and took a deep breath. She slowly and carefully cut the stitches across his lips. When his lips were separated, he let out a low moan and closed his eyes. Natasha leaned back, watching him tentatively lick his lips, wetting the splits and chapped skin, saliva saturating the black thread.

"Wanna explain why you're in my apartment?"

"Remove these, please," he said in a hoarse whisper. Natasha's eyebrows shot up at the 'please'.

"You're pretty fucked up, aren't you," she grabbed tweezers and used an alcohol swap to sanitize them. She pulled a tissue from the side table, "Okay, be still," She ordered. Using the tweezers, she pulled the thread from his skin, small beads of blood surfacing from the holes left behind and running down his chin.

She collected the small sections of thread in the tissue, and handed him another to wipe away the blood. Sitting on the floor in front him, she waited.

Loki patted his chin and neck, feeling the small holes in his lips with his tongue. He watched Natasha carefully. The master assassin was a risky mortal to visit, but Loki couldn't think of anyone else to go to after Thor had sewn his lips shut.

"Did they cut out your tongue, too, or are you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Mortals. You are all so impatient," Loki frowned. His swollen lips forced him to speak slower and enunciate so that he did not trip over his words, "Yes, this was my punishment for destroying one of your cities. Thor threaded the needle himself."

"Why couldn't you take them out yourself?"

Loki sneered, "I tried, idiot...obviously I was unsuccessful."

Natasha laughed at his sour expression, "Did I just let you off the hook? I said no tricks."

Loki frowned again, "Yes, you did. Now I don't have to beg for Odin's forgiveness in order to have the stitches removed. It was not a trick at all. You asked if you could remove them, and I only agreed."

Natasha's laughs died away, "Why me, then?"

Loki rubbed his lips, closing his eyes, focusing on healing them. Natasha watched in awe as the wound disappeared and the swelling of his face lessened, revealing the sharp cheekbones and small pink lips she remembered.

"If you weren't going to aid me I would be forced to seek another. You seemed most likely to help."

Natasha went and sat next to him on the couch, "And how do you figure that one?" she asked crossly.

"Because we're the same, you and I. I assumed you would have figured out that part," he risked a sideways glance at her, "You must have known I would seek you out after your little trick last time we met." He grinned wickedly, remembering the way she had feigned defeat when he had threatened Clint Barton's life, "No one tricks the God of Mischief, Natasha Romanoff. I still owe you for that one."

"Then consider us even, Loki, and get out. You realize I'm going to have to tell Fury you were here? Thor is going to be pissed at you for leaving Asgard."

Loki turned his head away at the mention of his brother, "I'll deal with Thor. Telling Nick Fury about my presence here would be foolish. It would cause uproar, a thing you are not yet equipped to deal with."

"Fine. Then leave and we can both forget this little visit ever happened."

"No. I don't think so."

Natasha sat back into the couch, sinking into the cushions. She blew her bangs out of her face, trying to process what Loki was telling her. He was pissed at her for interrogating him on the airship? He didn't consider them even, after all the havoc he had caused on Manhattan? He couldn't possibly be holding that type of grudge against her. She didn't believe that's why he was here. In fact, she couldn't quite believe Loki was calmly sitting in her apartment on a Tuesday afternoon and she couldn't get him to leave.

She watched him subconsciously rub his lips, feeling for any forgotten swelling or holes and wondered if his mouth still hurt even though the wounds were gone. He was staring at her, assessing her, and suddenly Natasha couldn't handle being in the same room with him. The pressure in her chest was too heavy, she couldn't breath. Standing up, she retrieved her pistol and returned it to its hiding place.

"I don't care what issues await you back home, Loki," she called to him, "but you need to leave. The longer you stay here, the more likely it will be for Clint or Steve or even Tony to show up, and _then_ there will be an uproar."

"Really?" he said from behind her, startling her. She spun and punched him in the gut reflexively.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" He grinned at her silly attempt to injure him. He barely felt a thing through his armor.

"Don't sneak up on me."

"That's not fair, Natasha. You can't have double standards."

"You think that your can come and exact revenge for some minuscule interrogation technique I pulled on you weeks ago?"

He ignored her question, "How often does Barton come to check on you, Natasha? How often does he seek your company? I _know_ he craves it. Will he be here soon? I miss my little solider, it would be good to meet him once more."

"You are going to be gone when he gets here."

"Oh, so he is coming?" Loki asked. He watched her eyes scan her phone on the counter, and then gaze at him with a hint of worry, "No, I don't think he is..."

Loki took a step towards her and Natasha stepped back roughly into the counter, "Nowhere to run, little spider…"

Natasha gripped the counter on either side of her as Loki closed the distance between them, frantically searching her mind for the best weapon within reach and how to make her exit. Fuck, she shouldn't have put her pistol away so damn soon! Adrenaline ran hot through her veins as Loki came closer, preparing her body for a fight. He placed his hands on hers, pinning them to the cool stone of the counter and confusion passed over Natasha's face for the briefest second before she realized what he was doing.

Loki's lips, throbbing from being sewn shut yet still cool, met her own and it felt like Natasha had been Tasered. Her legs went soft and shaky and she slumped into the counter as her arms went slack. A wave of red-hot desire rolled over her skin and Loki's poisonous tongue traced her lips, seeking entrance.

"No, no, no," Natasha pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he breathed, "care to return the favor?" he squeezed her hands, threading his fingers through hers.

Natasha drew in a slow breath as his skin shocked hers. Her stomach flipped as the shivers ran down her spine.

He kissed her again, and this time Natasha reciprocated, intensifying the kiss eagerly. Natasha withdrew her hands from his so she could grab his collar and pull him closer so that their bodies were flush. A growl rumbled low in Loki's throat when Natasha ground her pelvis against his, "Wanna tell me why you're really here big guy?" Natasha whispered before attacking his neck with her full, soft lips.

"Oh, I think you know, my dear," he laughed quietly, unbuttoning her shirt and revealing her lacy white bra. He knew at that moment when she didn't stop him that he was going to get what he came for. He could smell her arousal, feel the heat radiating off of her delicious mortal body. He then proceeded to yank down her jeans, "So we like to match?" he asked as his fingers traced feather-light patterns on her panties before peeling them off as well. He nipped and kissed his way back up her body until he was towering over her once more. Natasha hummed in approval.

Loki's fingers gripped her hips and he lifted her onto the counter and moved so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Freeing her breast, he cupped it in his hand, massaging and pinching her nipple. Natasha gasped as his expert fingers found her other breast, giving it much deserved attention.

Loki's kisses became desperate and Natasha felt his growing erection through his pants. She tried to take off his cloak, but Loki paused to snap his fingers and vanish his clothes away. A small, "Oh," escaped Natasha's lips before Loki wrapped his arms around her, resealing himself to her.

Natasha ran her fingers through his dirty hair and she could taste the remaining blood in his mouth but his filthiness only heightened her desire. It made what they were doing feel even that more _wrong_, and the selfish side of her knew that she would take everything this god was willing to give. He was blood, sweat, and tears and she was willing to mop it all up until she was satisfied.

Her hands traveled back down his body, touching and feeling as much of his lithe frame as possible. When her fingers wrapped around his penis he bucked into her hands with a rough grunt.

"How long have I been irking you? How long have I been in the back of your mind, nagging and annoying you?" She positioned him at her entrance and Loki thrust in slowly to the hilt, his eyes closed as he absorbed all sensations, "Too long," he answered with a strangled groan. Natasha has never felt so full in her life, so utterly complete. He felt so deep inside her, any further and she would be split in two.

"Ah, so tight," Loki moaned into her neck, "_so wet_."

Natasha couldn't even form an answer in her head.

Loki began to move, a measured and delicious pace, creating a steady burn in Natasha so hot that she felt like her insides were on fire. Her skin was too sensitive as Loki's tongue swirled down her collar bones and to her tits. He was truly worshiping her body and she held on to him like he was the only thing keeping her on Earth.

Her orgasm hit her slowly, her muscles tensing throughout her whole body as she saw white behind her eyelids. She screamed Loki's name.

Loki kept pumping into her as aftershocks racked her body, drawing out her orgasm as he thumbed her clit. He gripped her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him, "Oh no, Natasha. You can come all you want, but have yet to pay for your follies. I'm not going to be through with you for a while."

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud banging on the front door, "Natasha! I got your text, let's go!" Clint yelled.

Natasha smiled wickedly as Loki pulled out of her and she gave a breathy laugh, slouching against the cabinet with a satisfied, sleepy grin, "Oh really? How's that?"

There was more banging, "Natasha!"

"Five minutes!" She yelled towards the front door.

Loki stepped away from her, the fury from his eyes turning her on even more, "You better run, Loki. I don't think Clint will be as welcoming as me."

Loki snapped his fingers again, this time making his clothes reappear, "Don't you think I'm finished with you, mortal," he whispered menacingly, "You think you can escape me? I can come down here and fuck you into oblivion _any time I want_. You _will_ pay."

Natasha jumped off the counter and fixed her bra. She arched a brow at Loki, "I think I've heard that before," she said. He frowned as he vanished from her kitchen.

Natasha laughed as she went to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"Three and a half minutes, Nat!" Clint yelled.

"I heard you!"


End file.
